I Guess This is Growing Up
by Myy Name Is
Summary: Girls are one of Ponyboy's weaknesses. Especially pretty Soc girls.


**Disclaimer: **The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton ain't mine.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fic, so if it sucks, it sucks. Reviews are appreciated. I like long reviews. (: Happy Holidays!

**xXx**

Lisa Parker poked at the untouched scrambled eggs on her plate. Her stomach growled unfathomably as she peered across the kitchen table to her father and his new wife. Something about a morning make-out session between her father and his spouse made her stomach uneasy. Her orange juice was left at the same level since the beginning of breakfast even though her mouth was parched. She knew that waiting for them was no use, but she couldn't bring herself to enjoy a meal while watching the two adults give each others mouths massages from across the table.

Betty made an ear-piercing giggle as she let go of Charles, Lisa's father.

"Why aren't you eating, Lisa?" asked Charles as he took his hands off of Betty and placed them on the table. After countless uneaten meals, one would think that Charles would notice something strange about Lisa. He was a smart man, a doctor in fact, but he couldn't bring himself to realize how miserable the family's life was. John and David, Lisa's two older twin brothers, didn't like Betty any more than Lisa, but they hid it better.

"I'm not that hungry," she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust when Betty touched his cheek with her long finger nail. "I- uh, had a big dinner last night." She was running out of excuses to tell her father. John and David looked at her with a disappointed expression as she pushed away her plate.

"Well, you'd better eat something. We don't want people to think we're not feeding you."

"It's already starting to look like we're not feeding you." Betty's voice made Lisa cringe as she addressed her. Betty flipped her bleached blonde hair as she took a sip of her drink.

Lisa ignored her as she crossed her arms and leaned her whole body forward on the table, allowing her long, brown hair to fall in front of her green eyes.

"Please don't sit like that," said Charles as he filled his fork with the yellow eggs. "It depresses us and I have big news to tell you." That's right; daddy dearest had big news to tell the family. The last time he said that, he and Mary had announced their divorce. Maybe there was hope after all. Lisa's face brightened at the idea and she sat up straight. "That's the spirit."

Lisa looked at Betty's befuddled face and thought it must have been big news if Betty didn't know about it. John and David placed their forks on their plates with a clang and focused their attention on Charles.

"Well, as you all know, I have been making a great amount of money as a doctor…" he paused for a bit. "…and I have decided to retire early." The entire family, except Betty, sat with jaws dropped. Charles was only forty! "So I've made a decision to do something that I've been wanting do for a long time." Lisa, John and David sat in dead silence, anticipating, hoping the next word out of their father's mouth was 'divorce'.

"We're moving to Oklahoma!" he exclaimed. At this point he was the only one smiling. Even Betty's jaw dropped.

"Oklahoma? Why?" asked David.

"Because I've always wanted to live in the town my grandfather grew up in." Charles replied.

"And what town is that exactly?"

"Tulsa." Charles said simply. Betty shrieked.

"Tulsa? Even the name sounds terrible!" She stood up, banging her skinny body against the table. Lisa rather liked the name Tulsa. It was simple yet mysterious. "I can't believe this!"

It made Lisa smile to see Betty so angry.

**xXx**

In a week, the Parkers were packed and ready to go. The rooms were empty and the house echoed as they carried their bags to the car. Betty was practically crying at the amazing and flawless life she once had.

"Lisa, can I talk to you?" asked Charles as he pulled his daughter aside. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" It was a little late for this question, but Lisa answered anyway.

"Yes, I do," it was probably the only thing she thought he was doing right. "It'll be….different, but an experience, no doubt." she smiled gingerly.

"It's just that, after your mother and I divorced and she left the country I thought I wasn't bringing anything memorable into your lives." He averted his eyes to the ground. "It's your sophomore year, are you sure it's not too much of a hassle?"

"No, Dad, it's fine. I was getting bored of this place anyways." Charles laughed as he straightened his posture. "And John and David are in their junior year, so it really doesn't affect them."

Charles looked a lot happier with the assurance Lisa had given him.

**xXx**

The car ride was slow, uneventful and complete pointless. They had plenty of money, why couldn't Charles just fly them to Oklahoma? It was probably part of his new life plan. Trying to make them live normally. Lisa sat in the back with the twins while Betty, still infuriated, sat in the front.

"Stop putting your leg near mine, man!" yelled John as he shoved David in the arm. This was usually what Lisa dealt with, but she didn't mind. It made her feel like she lived in a normal family. Besides, even if she tried to interfere, they would probably crush her petite body. The twins were both tall and muscular. They definitely did not look like they were in eleventh grade. Perfect body types for football. Their sandy brown hair and blue eyes were what confused people when associating them with Lisa.

"Both of you shut your traps!" boomed Betty from the front seat. She turned around to reveal her blood shot eyes and untidy hair.

"Relax," Charles said with a soothing voice. "They're just being boys."

Betty didn't answer. She just returned to her original position and folded her arms.

**xXx**

The house was big. It wasn't the biggest house in the neighborhood, the other houses were huge. But the house was bigger than an average sized house. _So much for living a normal life,_ Lisa thought_._

"I love it!" Betty exclaimed as they filled into the house, carrying their bags.

"Do I get my own room?" asked Lisa. It was a stupid question since the house looked like it had about four or five bedrooms.

"Yes and the twins get their own too." Charles answered and the cheers coming from John and David were heard.

Lisa ran up the stairs- or at least tried to with her bags in hand- and located the second biggest room. It was bigger than her other room she had, with more much space than she needed.

She spent the rest of the morning in her room unpacking her belongings. After the movers came, they carried up her heavy furniture as she placed them nicely in order she had at her old house. The bed was in the center of the room and her desk was right next to it. The closet was directly opposite from the window which in turn was next to the desk, providing her with a nice breeze when she studied. After organizing her room, she hopped downstairs to find all the furniture already set up and her father sitting in front of the television.

"Where's John and David?" she asked as she admired the house.

"They went out for a walk." he stated simply. His eyes were focused on the screen.

"Am I going to school here?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I've already registered you."

"Hey, would you mind if I went for a walk? Just to check out the town." Her voice was hopeful. He nodded and she hurriedly put on her coat before he changed his mind. Not that he really had a problem with her being on her own, but he made Betty tag along with her most of the time. She rushed out of the door into the cold air and began to walk down along the sidewalk, admiring the huge neighborhood. She liked the idea of being in a new place and starting a new life. Maybe it would make the pain of the old one disappear.

**xXx**

**Author's Note: **Okay, first of all: I'm not sure if people took airplanes before, but oh well. Tell me what you think! I know, I know. The story is cliché; a girl moving to Tulsa and all. But I didn't have any more ideas! D: Anyways, stay gold!


End file.
